prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sonic of Prodigy/Application for Rollback voting
Note: I changed the "I want role" part of the application. What is your username? Sonic of Prodigy What is the role I want (rollback, textbox moderator, or content moderator)? Used to only want Rollback, now I want Content Moderator What roles to I already have (none, rollback, or textbox moderator)? none Do you have any on this community (y or n)? no Do you have any on other FANDOM communities (y or n)? If so, please list the communities you have staff roles on (example: Global Councilor). Yes, All Sonic fans wiki- Founder, Bureaucrat, and Admin How long have you been on the wiki (give the date that you joined)? This can be found on your profile card. December 3rd, 2018 (Approx. Half a year or so) Which Wiki Love Badge do you have? '' Sapphire Love Badge ''How many achievement badges do you have in total? 79 How many edits have you made on this wiki? 2,459, including this contribution How many leaderboard points do you have? What is your place on the leaderboard at the current moment? I have 2,570 points, and 8th in the leaderboard Have you received any public support from non-staff members to encourage you to take the role? If so, who of these people would you like to thank for their support (all of whom helped you, the more, the merrier)? I would like to thank *MysticalArceus- for encouraging me to "stand up" and report whenever spammers and/or vandalizers "strike the wiki" *PokemonUser37- for including me to help in an Investigation from last year, and for helping me report spammers and/or vandalizers *And other users (old users and new users) for allowing me to help the wiki ''Do you have any special qualities or topics you want to share about you or the community as extra notes before you submit? '' I would like to be promoted, because I would help the users of the wiki. I would help by reporting vandalizers and spammers, helping with people with editing, and helping them follow the rules to the wiki as well. I would also help the Admins and Bureaucrat by helping deal with most of the situations on the wiki. I was a great helper for PokeomonUser37 in 2018 for the investigation. He would usually depend on me sometimes for knowing if vandalizers/spammers are guilty or innocent. It turns out that most of them are guilty, and they are usually not trusted anymore. This is when this inspired me to help the wiki "defend" from the vandalizers and spammers. When I was a little younger, I though Prodigy was like something new. Then when I tried playing it, It started to become more fun, and liked the game. The best part of the game was the math. It was the best subject for me to learn. Then I thought to myself "I want to share info about the game!". This is what inspired me to join this wiki. For me, this wiki is one of the best wiki's I have ever been to. I would invite anyone to this wiki. That is why most times I would visit the wiki at least 1 time a day If I can. Even If I help only a bit each day, It could help the wiki a lot by far. Category:Blog posts